


Five Things Kurt Hummel Doesn't Have To See

by flowerfan



Series: Klainebingo [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Accident, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, klainebingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Klainebingo (prompt: five things).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Kurt Hummel Doesn't Have To See

It happens so quickly Kurt doesn't even have time to think about how this is different than getting a slushie to the face. The light explodes backstage, glass flying everywhere. His face feels like it is on fire. There is pain, so much pain, and the sound of screaming. He can't open his eyes. A panicked woman is patting his arm and telling him he’s okay, but Kurt doesn't need to be able to see to know that isn't true.

He thinks they must have given him something for the pain, as he feels fuzzy but able to breathe again. He is lifted on to a gurney and, he supposes from the jerking motion, rolled out of the building. He hears the noise of the street and is told he’s being put into an ambulance. The air is brisk outside and Kurt wonders if his new wool coat is still folded up on a chair in the rehearsal room. It would be a shame to lose it. A voice is arguing and then a door opens; suddenly there is a trembling hand gripping his wrist and a cold nose buried in his neck. Kurt doesn't need to see to know that Blaine is with him.

Some time later a doctor is talking to him about risks and asking him to consent to surgery to remove the fragments of glass from his eyes. He is not sure why this is even a question, as he clearly has no choice. He can't very well go through life with shards of glass in his eyes, he jokes weakly to Blaine. _I don't know,_ Blaine says, trying to play along, _maybe that could be your superhero gimmick._ Kurt doesn't need to see to know that Blaine is trying as hard as he can not to cry.

Time passes. Kurt can feel the bed underneath him, the pressure of bandages on his face. He hears an agitated voice talking over Blaine's strained attempts at reassurance, demanding to know why things like this keep happening, asking why this place of Kurt's dreams is so difficult to live in. He hears a chair sliding, a rustle of fabric, Blaine's patient _shush, shush,_ and a choking, desperate breath. Kurt doesn't need to see to know that Blaine is holding his father tight.

Three weeks later, and Blaine is tucking Kurt into bed, making sure their soft comforter is covering every inch of his body. Blaine slides under the blanket, wrapping a strong arm around Kurt and pulling him close, Kurt's back to Blaine's warm chest. Kurt leans his head back and inhales the familiar scent of Blaine's shaving cream, then turns in his fiancé's arms to rub his face against Blaine's smooth cheek. Kurt blinks his eyes open slowly in the dim room, and smiles against Blaine's lips. He doesn't have to see Blaine's shining eyes to know how much love is contained within them, but he is ever so grateful that he can.


End file.
